Objective Failed
Objective Failed is the first mission of Call of Duty: Federation Characters *Gabriel T. Rorke (Federation) (POW) *Joseph Allen (Federation) (KIA) *Paul Jackson (Federation) (KIA) *Vasquez (Federation) (KIA) *Shepherd (Federation) (KIA) *Ruben Vivar (WIA) Plot summary General Shepherd responds to orders of the CIA and US Government to capture Khaled Almagro Diaz - one of the founders of PRN - and capture him in order to take him out of play in order to convince Peru from refusing the Federation. Shepherd decides to make it joint operation sending in soldiers from 1st Force Recon and 77th Ranger Regiment. Lieutenant Vasquez accepted the mission taking Joseph Allen, Gabriel T. Rorke, and Paul Jackson with him to Tacna. Vasquez meets with CIA informant Ruben Vivar to receive equipment. Ruben gives Jackson an M21 Sniper Rifle while holding out a spotting scope for Rorke. Ruben instructs Vasquez to take Allen and head down to the construction yard as the Sunday Route takes him past the construction yard. He takes the scope and is instructed by Ruben to identify Khaled Almagro with it. After identifying it; Ruben tells him to find the guard on the balcony and have Jackson eliminate him. After eliminating the guard; Khaled leaves the complex and gets in a car. Jackson follows the car before being told by Ruben to have Jackson kill the driver in order to crash it as the car is about to reach Vasquez's location. After taking out the driver - the car crashes into a pit of wet cement - causing Khaled to flee from the car as Vasquez and Allen zero in on him. Ruben tells Rorke to locate Vasquez and defend him as they progress through the construction yard. After eliminating several PRN fighters. Vasquez ends missing a fleeing PRN fighter causing the bullet to ricochet of some construction equipment and hits Khaled in the neck. Vasquez tries to save him but fails as Khaled dies from his injuries as Ruben is instructed Jackson to shoot the helicopter pilot as a Bell 212 causing it to crash into construction yard and sends a piece of its rotor flying towards Vasquez - bisecting him. Ruben shot in the back by Tariq before capturing Rorke and Jackson. Several PRN fighters escort Allen to holding area as Allen tells him that he didn't intend to kill him. Tariq tells him that he knows and doesn't blame him for the death before grabbing Allen's sidearm and shooting the same fighter that Vasquez missed in the head angrily telling the PRN fighters are meant to protect the co-founders with their lives not cause their deaths. Tariq identifies himself to the Americans and brings in an explosive device - revealing it to be a Dirty Bomb. Tariq shoots Allen in the shoulder before turning his attention to Rorke. He tells him that he has activated and will let the Americans live if one of them is able to defuse, however, before he finishes explaining his test - Jackson manages to break free from his chair and hits Tariq over the head with it before taking Allen's sidearm and using it to kill the two guards before telling his comrades to flee. Tariq manages to recover from Jackson's attack before running outside and detonating Dirty Bomb killing Jackson and the remaining PRN fighters in the building as Rorke and Allen flee with Rorke requesting for exfil. Shepherd directs them to the hospital and tells them to steal a vehicle to get there. Jackson and Rorke take a sedan with Rorke as the driver as they flee the compound. However, Allen is shot in the head as they arrive with Rorke take cover behind the dash and taking Allen's SCAR-H to use against the PRN fighters as he fights his way to roof only for Shepherd to begrudgingly order the helicopter to return to base revealing that Rorke has just been disavowed. Rorke is promptly recaptured by Tariq. Weapon loadout Starting loadout *FN SCAR-H *Spotting Scope Found in level *SAR-21 *Galil SAR *Uzi *P90 *Beretta 92 *FN Five-seveN Unobtainable *M21